Xùnsù Otome
uniform_japanese_sword_by_masateru.jpg Apperance A young woman shrouded in mystery and allure, Xunsu Otome, is known for her long black mid back length hair that is rumored to be as soft as silk. She has soft almond shaped brown eyes that are typically free wandering much like a dreamer on repeat. Upon her right shoulder marks her life prior to being found by Amai Yoake, a tattoo of her spiritual beast, a red dragon which symbolizes her dominant nature and ruthless actions. Under all of her solid intimidating features, she has a quite well toned body which is small but muscular to a lady like shape. Her skin has been compared to caramel. 63e81fa3ebce9e0c6101dc071a7be499.jpg kunoichi_by_caelicorn-d7tftvh.jpg geisha_by_sezginmesut.jpg Quotes * ~ I will avenge my Mentor..... in the name of geisha.~ * ~ You dare challenge me?!~ * ~Foolish!~ Behavior/Personality ♣ Xunsu was a quite the young Maiko, Studying the way of the Geisha, she study many long nights after being saved by Amai Yoake. She would have been described as a very studious young lady whom enjoyed nature. However, upon Amai's death, She slowly became overcame with darkness and anger. She would be described as deathly quiet and quite quick tempered. She has zero-tolerance for people who stand in her way for her ultimate goal.♣ Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Acupuncturist Rank: N/A 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Tessenjutsu ~ The weapon style of using Battle fans; in the times of its creation, fans of iron base were often used for parrying and attacks. Upon her studies as a young girl with Amai Yoake and the Geisha assassins, Xunsu has gotten very well in this area of fighting.~ Ninjutsu - the martial arts, strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare. Utilizing subgroups of this art: {Taijutsu: Body oriented attacks /Kenjutsu: Sword orientated attacks/ Shurikenjutsu: tool related attacks/ Shinobi-iri- art of stealth/ Bo-ryaku- Art of strategy/ Chi-mon- Geography/ Ten-mon~> Meterology} These are all in turn used for assassination and stealth.- Flow of battle: ''' ''Dou'' The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy); Xunsu was once one whom fought on rights a wrongs but no longer cares. '''Chi Base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Chakra Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Water Release (Suiton) ~Techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. Out of the 5 Basic elements, Water is the most versatile.~ * Water Manipulation~ User is able to move pre-existing or create water by the use of chakra by will. * Suiton: Water Tentacles~ User is able to create tentacles from water * Suiton: Water needles ~ User is able to craft water into senbon * Suiton: Hidden in the water Technique ~ User is able to phase into water Sound Manipulation ~User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear.~ * Genjutsu: 1000 Screams of Death ~ User is able to make opponent hear the heart stopping yells of the dead. Screams are loud enough to cause suicidal thoughts. * Sound Technique: Stealth no jutsu ~User is able to distort the sound waves frequency of their and their allies footsteps to make them undetectable by sound sensors and people. * Sound Technique: Rejection~ ~User creates a massive wave of sound that is strong enough to deflect attacks. * Genjutsu: Reality Shift~ User is able to make opponent hear various things when the sound of a bird's wings are heard. Opponents stuck in this genjutsu are overloaded with many other sounds which disrupts sensory skills. 'Weapons of Choice' Double Fans These double fans, which are the color of red and golden yellow with the Geisha clan's symbol of the sun upon it consisting of a synthetic wood that makes it thicker than that of average trees which increased durability to the point where swords can get stuck into its wood and barely chip it, are always with her and have retractable blades that are coated with a potent poison that when introduced into the blood stream, it causes limp paralysis and causes skin deterioration. If in contact with organ, poison will erode the organ's tissue leading to hemerage. Xunsu herself is highly immune to this poison due to the constant forms of antidotes that she creates on a months basis due to the shift of the poison's genetic structure which is based from her mentor's studies. (Passed down from Amai to Xunsu) Kunai It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. Senbon Metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. Allies/Enemies Allies 1. Max "The HellSpawn" Serizawa 2. 3. Enemies 1. 2. 3. 'Background' ♠ Born in the Slums, Xunsu, was bound for failure. Her mother was a lady whom found herself constantly seeking the approval of men and thus did anything and everything for them including having multiple sexual partners and even organized crime. Most of this young lady's life had been in fear of her emotionally driven mother until the age of 13, when she finally ran away on night. It was a very fridge night as the Japanese girl was running through the dangerous streets. That is when she ran into a beautiful young woman whom smelled of roses and wore a beautiful kimono her name was Amai Yoake. She was spotted by this woman and she found that she saw her smiling as she decided to take her in. She spent many years within the House of Geisha, learning the ins and outs of the business and the role of Geisha as beautiful works of art but also as an assassin who killed quickly and silently without a trace. As product of such a close clan, She was a part of a family which slowly began its decay upon the death of Amai. Only being 16 at the time, She mourned but then the sadness turned into anger as she held the weight of darkness and death within her that oddly made her feel good. This all increased when she was force evacuated the city before it exploded which left everything that reminded her of her past destroyed. Now being 19, Xunsu moves about with grace and a lethal strike as she attempts not only revenge but to also rebirth the Geisha clan ♠ Peak Human System *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed Omega gene level D-Rank 'Roleplay Selection' * Ark 24 Episode 32: Are you an Avenger? 'APPROVED BY' JDizzle Category:3rd Gen